


The Projectionist

by killaidanturner



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Dean get's invited to Aidan's wedding, Don't worry, Eventual Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Wedding, but in a really tragic way, prompt, the time dean swore he was being rom-comed by fate, two grown men being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killaidanturner/pseuds/killaidanturner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A projectionist is a person who operates a movie projector.</i>
</p><p>Dean wonders what sort of sick punishment this is, what he ever did in his whole life to deserve this. He thinks that this is the kind of stuff you hear about in Shakespeare's tragedies. That there should be plays and sonnets written about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Projectionist

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the summer fandom raffle exchange for prompt #112, Aidan invites Dean to his wedding, and angst. It was too long to put on my blog and somewhat got away from me so I gave it a home on here.

He knew that it was coming, was expecting it. He just didn’t think that it would look like this. Elegant black ink on thick paper, swirls of gold bordering the ivory parchment.

 

_**08.01.2014.** _

 

_The Wedding of_

_Aidan Turner_

_and_

_Sarah Greene_

Dean doesn’t bother reading the rest, tosses the invitation aside. He vaguely remembers Aidan asking his opinion on what the invitations should look like and numbly pointing to this one.

 

* * *

 

“I want you to be my best man.”

 

“Pardon?” Dean is caught off guard and feels like he should be looking around for witnesses, to make sure that everyone else heard what he just did.

 

“I asked Sarah to marry me and I want you to be my best man, you are my best friend after all.”

 

* * *

 

Dean wonders what sort of sick punishment this is, what he ever did in his whole life to deserve this. He thinks that this is the kind of stuff you hear about in Shakespeare's tragedies. That there should be plays and sonnets written about this.

 

“You should tell him.” Emmett says to him after Dean tells him what happened.

 

“Yeah right, this isn’t a fucking movie. It’s not like I can tell him that I’ve been pining after him for years and all of a sudden he’ll realize maybe he likes men too and we’ll ride off into the sunset together.” Dean is bitter, peeling at the label on his beer bottle.

 

“Or just sit here and be miserable mate. Either way.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m a completely different time zone away Aid, I don’t know how helpful of a best man I’ll be.” It’s a poor excuse to try to get out of it.

 

“It’s not a problem! I’ll skype you, and face time and all sorts of stuff. Ask for your opinion. I don't really need you in Ireland until the week of.” Leave it to Aidan to find a way for this to work.

 

“Yeah, sure, sounds great.” Dean think’s its the worst thing he’s ever heard of.

 

* * *

 

He drives. Doesn’t know for how long or really even cares. He drives until he loses reception on his phone, drives until the sky is clear and the sun is set.

 

He pulls the car over on the side of the road and sits on the hood.

 

He looks up at the silver scattered sky, see’s the countless constellations and wishes he knew enough astronomy to be able to name some of them.

 

He remembers one night, a few weeks into filming, when he had climbed onto the roof of his trailer to look at the sky. He remembers hearing a knock on his trailer door and looking down to see Aidan.

 

“Can I help you?” Dean was leaning over the edge and looking down at Aidan who was looking up at Dean with eyebrows raised.

 

“Was seeing if you were still awake. I couldn’t sleep, thought maybe we could do something.” Aidan was shuffling his feet and not making eye contact.

 

“You could join me.” Dean remembers the nervous feeling when he has asked Aidan, how the words wanted to get caught in his throat.

 

“Yeah, alright.” There wasn’t any hesitation. Aidan climbed the ladder on the back of the trailer.

 

They laid on the cold roof and Aidan made up names for the stars and talked about home with passion. Talked about rain and how the green on plants in Ireland don’t look like the same kind of green here in New Zealand but how he thought it was just as beautiful.

 

Dean wonders if these are the same stars. How many of them have died out by now. Wonders if those same stars were there the night Aidan proposed to Sarah. He suddenly wishes the lights from them would just go out.

 

* * *

 

“I lied.” It’s how Aidan starts off the phone conversation instead of saying hello. Dean feels his stomach twist.

 

“About what?”

 

“I need you here.” It’s desperate and clearly not the usually confident Aidan. Dean tries not to focus on the fact that he’s repeating that sentence over and over in his head. _I need you here. I need you. Need._

“I don’t know, I’m really busy…”

 

“It’s just this is kind of overwhelming and I could really use some help with the planning. I’ve been so wrapped up with work and press that I’m slipping behind on my wedding planning duties.” Aidan is talking fast, Dean knows that it’s a sign he’s nervous. He imagines Aidan pacing around his house, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck as he speaks quickly on the phone. The image causes a pang in Dean’s heart.

 

“I’ll find the time, yeah? I’ll be there in a few days.” Dean hates how he can’t say no him.

 

Aidan immediately sounds ten times happier. “Great! I’ll see you soon! You’re the best.”

 

Dean doesn’t say goodbye, doesn’t acknowledge what Aidan just said. Instead he clicks the **END CALL** button and tosses his phone on the couch. He runs a hand through his hair and wonders how the fuck he got himself into this mess.

 

* * *

 

“Well it’s not like I asked to fall in love with him, or even wanted to really.”

 

“Yeah but you’ve been in love with him for years.” Emmett makes a gesture with his hands as if he’s telling how many years with them.

 

“Yeah thanks cause I’m not aware of that.”

 

“Dean you just dropped all of your plans, your photo shoot that you’ve been working so hard on, to go fly over 40 hours away to help plan a wedding that you should be trying to stop from happening.”

 

“I can’t talk to you about this anymore. You’re not helping.”

 

“I am helping! You just don’t like what I’m saying.”

 

“Listen, I don’t want to put ideas in my head. Ideas that Aidan could possibly even want me.” There’s the truth of it, out in the open where Dean can’t pull the words back and put them in his mouth where they belong.

 

“I don’t know Dean, I’ve seen the way he looks at you.” Emmett is serious this time, all the joking gone from his voice and Dean looks up at him through his eyelashes.

 

“Don’t even joke about that.” Dean turns around and leaves Emmett’s before he has a chance to reply.

* * *

 

Aidan offered to meet Dean at the airport in Dublin. Dean refused, multiple times, saying that Aidan shouldn’t worry about small stuff like picking Dean up from the airport. He’s seen plenty of airports and can get himself a cab, is how he explained it. Aidan eventually agreed and said he would meet up with him at the hotel then.

 

Dean didn’t want there to be that moment. The one he’s seen acted out, the one he’s read about in books. The scene where Person A gets off the plane and Person B is standing at baggage claim waiting. Then Person A stops and it seems like the whole world slows down and noises get muffled out and it's just Person A and Person B. Dean wanted to avoid that, avoid the knots he gets in his stomach when he see’s Aidan. How his body seems to shift towards Aidan’s gravity, like he’s the sun and Dean is just a dust particle caught up in his orbit. Too small and insignificant to make a difference in his brilliant light.

 

* * *

 

“There’s too many options for wedding invitations. I don’t know, there’s colors and fonts and different types of paper. It’s awful really. I said we should just send out an email but.”

 

Dean laughs, louder than he should probably but Aidan is flustered and the idea of him being so fed up with wedding planning so soon makes him feel just a little bit better. Besides he would have loved to see the offended faces of everyone as they opened up an email that said the date and time of a wedding and nothing else, just how Aidan would want it.

 

They’re sitting in a pub with a stack of wedding invitation samples in front of them. Dean hates all of them. Wants to just toss them all in the bin and tell Aidan to just do what he wants but knows that’s not why Aidan called him here.

 

“Alright well let’s just go through these then.” Dean picks up the stack of papers. He didn’t think that they would feel this heavy, wonders if this is how Atlas felt when he was punished to carry the universe. 

 

The colors start bleeding together. All he can imagine are Aidan and Sarah’s names written on these papers. It’s all elegant swirls, golds, silvers, purples, pinks. Dean feels himself becoming sick shuffling through them.

 

“Here this one. This one is good. It’s...simple yet Elegant. I think Sarah will like it.” Dean doesn’t know why he says the last part but he thrusts a gold invitation at Aidan.

 

Aidan sets down his beer and looks it over then looks back at Dean with a smile on his face. “Yeah, this is great. I’ll show it to her tonight. The rings are gold, so this would go nice with them. I don’t know maybe I can add a quote or something to the bottom. Maybe that’s what it needs. What do you think?”

 

“Yeah, maybe. I mean it has to mean something if you’re going to do it.”

 

“Well what would you put?” Aidan asks him.

 

“Me? I’m never getting married.” Dean tries to make it sound as casual as he can. Hopes that Aidan can’t hear how his voice cracked on the last word.

 

“Ok but if you were.”

 

“I guess I would put something like “ _When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew.”_

 

Aidan is quiet as he looks at Dean, his eyes searching. Dean keeps his gaze for a moment before he clears his throat and goes about shuffling the invitations on the table.

 

“Where’s that from?”

 

“Shakespeare. You went to a theatre school didn’t you? You should have this kind of stuff memorized.”

 

* * *

 

Dean thinks about making a list. A list of things he will never be able to look at, touch, or smell again after this whole thing's over with. He starts with the color gold.

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you mind coming to the shops with me? Sarah picked out a few different arrangements the other day and wants me to go look at them for final approval?”

 

Dean doesn’t even know why Aidan is asking. “That’s why I’m here isn’t it?”

 

He forces a smile but knows that it isn’t reaching his eyes.

 

* * *

 

“She said she likes this one the best.” Aidan holds up a bouquet with an arrangement of purple flowers. “It looks like lavender and, I don’t have any idea what this one is.” Aidan points to a long stem with small purple petals surrounding it.

 

“Its a hebe.”

 

“A hebe? I’m sorry, are you a botanist now?”

 

“They grow a lot in New Zealand. Do you remember when we were filming the scene where our characters lost the ponies? There were a lot of these in that area.” Dean can smell the fresh floral and remembers that day specifically. Remembers Aidan whispering in his ear most of the day and telling him wild stories of his youth.

 

Aidan is quiet for a moment as he looks at the flowers. He lightly touches the petals on the hebe. “I remember.” His voice is quiet and his eyes don’t seemed to be focused on anything.

 

“You kept pulling the petals off of them in between takes.” Dean’s voice is quiet and he wants to reach out, wants to run his fingers across Aidan’s knuckles.

 

Aidan clears his throat and sets the bouquet down. “Yeah, right then, I’ll tell her those are good.” Aidan pushes past Dean and out of the florists.

 

Dean pulls out his phone and adds an item to his list.

 

_Hebe Flowers._

 

Dean wonders how he’ll avoid them when he gets back home. He knows he’ll have to pull up the ones that are growing out in his backyard, thinks about pouring salt on the ground after so they won't grow back.

 

* * *

 

 **Aidan 22:31:** Sorry about earlier, I was feeling light headed in the flower shop.

 **Aidan 22:33:** Think there might have been something in there I was allergic to.

 

 **reply 22:34** : It’s fine.

 

 **Aidan 22:35:** Did I wake you?

 

 **reply 22:36** : No, I was up working on some photo edits.

 

 **Aidan 22:37:** Can I come over?

 

 **reply 22:38:** Yeah of course you can.

 

 **Aidan 22:39:** Ok, I’ll be there soon.

 

* * *

 

Dean looks at the conversation on his phone and wonders why Aidan needs to come over this late at night. He taps his fingers against the screen a few times as he thinks about it before putting it down and coming back to his laptop.

 

* * *

 

**23:30**

 

Dean looks at the time on his phone and wonders where Aidan is.

 

 **reply 23:31** : You still coming Turner?

 

Dean hears a ping from a phone out in the hallway.

 

 **Aidan 23:33** : Sorry, er, some stuff came up and won't be able to make it out. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?

 

Dean can practically hear Aidan’s voice in the text.

 

 **reply 23:34:** Yeah sure, not a problem.

 

The ping happens again. This time Dean walks over to the hotel door and looks out the peep hole. Aidan is leaning against the wall across from Dean’s room with his phone in his hand.

 

Dean puts his hand on the door knob, ready to fling the door open and ask him what the hell he thinks he’s doing until he sees the look on Aidan’s face. Notices for the first time the dark circles under Aidan’s eyes, how his face looks a little thinner causing his cheek bones to look more prominent.

 

Dean lets his hand fall off of the doorknob as he puts his head against the door. He closes his eyes and feels the ache work it’s way through his chest.

 

Dean remembers when he was a kid, and he went out to the beach with his family. His parents had always told him to look out for the tide, to make sure he was out of the water before it got too high, too big for him to swim against. He remembers playing in the water for hours and not thinking anything of it as the waves seemed to get bigger. He remembers seeing his parents waving to him to come back to shore. Remembers the wave that came in next, how it crashed against him. The way the water pulled him under and entered his lungs, how the salt burned his eyes and he couldn’t find his limbs in the rush of sea foam green. He remembers trying to swim, not knowing which way he was going and getting pushed back down. He thinks that this is a lot like that.

 

He remembers being pulled out of the water by his father. Dean lets out a breath as he realizes there’s no one here to pull him out of this.

 

* * *

 

Dean pulls out his phone and adds another item to his ever growing list.

 

_Standard Text Tone. Solution? Never turn volume on ever again._

_Possibly the beach I went to when I was nine._

 

* * *

 

Aidan doesn’t see him off at the airport, makes up some excuse about wedding plans. Dean tries not to be bothered by it.

 

 **Aidan 11:45:** Sorry again I couldn’t see you off, I feel terrible. I’ll see you in a few weeks though?

 

Dean waits till before his plane takes off to reply.

 

 **reply 12:30:** Yeah, see you then.

 

* * *

 

Dean goes home and goes through all of his photos on his computer. He makes a separate file for all the photographs he’s ever taken of Aidan. He puts all of in there and puts them inside another file where he won't have to look at them.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean doesn’t text Aidan, doesn’t call him, doesn’t email him. Just spends his weeks working and trying not to think about what is happening.

 

* * *

 

“How did it go?”

 

Emmett stopped by with food and beer and Dean doesn’t really know how to say no to that.

 

“It was the worst fucking experience of my life.” Dean says as he twists the cap off of a bottle.

 

“Wait until the wedding.” Emmett says it casually and with a grin.

 

“Really?” Dean asks him as he tosses the bottle cap in the trash.

 

“Just wanted to remind you that is a thing that is still occurring.”

 

“As if I didn’t know.”

 

* * *

 

Another week goes by and that is when the invitation shows. He looks at the names on the top and the date but doesn't read the rest until the next day.

 

Dean looks down at the bottom and see’s a quote under where the reception is being held.

 

_“When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew.”_

 

Dean practically throws the card across the room as he tosses his arms in the air. “Oh great, fucking Shakespeare, this is bloody fucking brilliant. I wonder who's fucking idea that was! Fucking ace job that was!” Dean shouts into his house. Batman sits up from his dog bed and starts barking.

 

Dean pulls out his phone and adds another item to the list.

 

_Fucking Shakespeare. Like I can fucking avoid that as an actor._

 

* * *

 

“Why aren’t you packed yet?! Doesn’t your plane leave tomorrow?” Emmett asks as he barges into Dean’s bedroom.

 

“I’m not going. How did you get in here anyways?” Dean asks sitting up.

 

“You have a spare under the flower pot outside.”

 

Dean groans as he lays back down.

 

“Come on, you need to pack.” Emmett taps Dean on the bottom of his foot in an attempt to get him up.

 

“I said I’m not going.”

 

“And how are you going to explain your absence.”

 

“I’m not.” Dean grabs a pillow and puts it over his face.

 

“So you’re just going to see the love of your life get married and loose your friend all in the process. Sounds like a great plan.”

 

“God you really have a lot to say you know that?” Dean throws the pillow at Emmett.

 

“Yeah I do, especially when I see how much it’s hurting you.”

 

“I hate this.”

 

“So what are we going to do about it?”

 

“We?”

 

* * *

 

Dean takes a later flight than expected. His original flight was sold out and he didn’t want to take a different flight than Emmett. Now a day later he sits on the plane and reads back over his texts to Aidan.

 

 **Dean 09:21** : Sorry I have to switch my flight. I’ll be coming in around noon on the 15th.

 

 **Aidan 09:22:** That’s cutting it close. What if you miss the ceremony?

 

 **Dean 09:23:** It should be fine.

 

Dean at least hopes that he will make it.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe the fucking layover got delayed!” Dean runs a hand through his hair as he stands at the terminal in Heathrow Airport.

 

“Only by an hour, we should still make it.” Emmett is trying to be reassuring but it isn’t working.

 

“The world doesn’t want me to do this, that’s what this is.” Dean is practically frantic and pacing around the waiting area.

 

“No it’s not, don’t look that much into it. Flights get delayed all the time.”

 

“Yeah but why did it have to be this one?”

 

* * *

 

They hail a cab and get stuck in traffic.

 

“Headin’ to a weddin’ are we?” The cabbie asks as Dean bounces his legs up in down.

 

“Yeah and we’re running a little behind.” Dean snaps back.

 

Emmett turns to look at him, giving him a look that says calm down.

 

“Sorry about him, long flight and all.”

 

* * *

 

Dean hates this. It’s exactly like a movie and he feels like he’s acting out a scene rushing through town in the back of a cab. He feels his heart racing as the steeple of the church comes into view.

 

The cab rounds the corner and Dean see’s everyone outside of the church, sees confetti still blowing around. He looks around in the crowd for Aidan and doesn’t see him. Instead he see’s cars filling up with the wedding party getting ready to drive off to the reception.

 

“I’m too late.” Dean whispers as he leans his head on the glass of the car.

 

Emmett doesn’t say anything. Instead he reaches a hand out and gently places it on Dean’s back.

 

“I really fucked up this time, didn’t I?”

 

* * *

 

Dean tries not to think about how mad Aidan is going to be at him for missing the actual wedding. And the part where he was suppose to stand next to Aidan as his best man.

 

* * *

 

Dean gets to the reception and looks for Aidan before it begins. Once he finally sees him, he realizes that Aidan doesn’t look mad, or happy even. Instead he looks somber and very similar to the night in the hallway at Dean’s hotel.

 

Apologies are spilling out of his mouth before he can fully form what he actually wants to say. “I’m so sorry Aid, I really am. Layover got delayed then there was traffic and I tried so hard, I really did.”

 

Aidan is smiling at him but it’s not his normal smile. His teeth aren’t showing and there aren’t any lines around his eyes. “It’s alright, I’m just glad you came. I thought that you weren’t going to show.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I come?”

 

Aidan just shrugs and walks off to table where he is to be seated.

 

* * *

_Clink Clink._

Dean taps the side of his glass with a fork to get everyone's attention, because that’s what you do at these sorts of things.

 

“Hello everyone. Sorry I missed the reception. Had an awful cabbie.” It earns a roar of laughter from everyone and Dean thinks that he can do this, has this whole speech planned out about watching their love and joking about being the third wheel during press and premieres. All of it goes out the window as soon as he looks at Aidan sitting next to Sarah.

 

“I...er...I met Aidan a few years ago, on the set of some movie.” Cue laughter. Dean smiles at this. “I wasn’t originally cast in the film at all but I don’t know, the stars aligned and I got a call asking to read opposite of Aidan. I was ridiculously nervous, more so than I had ever been for any role. Then this guy showed up and all of a sudden all of that went away. He made me feel comfortable, like I had known him my whole life. Then I got the role and all of a sudden he had forced his way into my life. He came over to my trailer, fell asleep on practically everything, complained about things that weren’t even his, talked about how much he hated the rain but you know he secretly loves it. All of a sudden when he wasn’t around I was wondering where he was or what he was doing. Little things that I thought weren’t important all of a sudden held meaning, like the names of constellations or cheat codes for certain video games, and his blue jacket that he has had since he was a teenager and refuses to get rid of suddenly seemed important. Everything had a story to it now and they all spelled out Aidan. I would sit around and wonder what he was doing all these miles away. Probably off at a pub or sitting at home, but the thought was still there.” Everyone laughs again but there are a few people looking at Dean curiously.

 

He clears his throat before he continues. “I never thought that I would be your best friend. I stopped using that word years ago, haven’t had one of my own in a long time. I just wanted to say that, that you’re not my best friend. You’re so much more than that. But if you want to call me your best friend then that’s what I’ll be. I’ll sit through things like this, and gold wedding invitations, and every year I’ll see you grow older and happier with her and I’ll sit by and be happy for you because that’s what a best friend does.  When you’re here and I’m in New Zealand I won't wonder if you’re seeing what I’m seeing, because that’s not what a best friend does. And I’ll try to pretend that Hebe flowers don’t bother me, that they don’t remind me of this wedding every time I smell them back home. Because that’s what someone who is in love with you would do, but no, instead I will be your best friend. And I wont look at the list of things in my phone that remind me of this wedding because honestly I don't want to remember it, but that's not what a best friend would do.”

 

The room is silent and Dean realizes that he’s just laid everything out in front of everyone and never once mentioned Sarah.

 

“Cheers then. Also thanks for not asking me to be the photographer, probably would have made it even worse." Dean lifts his glass and knocks it back, drinking the champagne in one go. He slams the glass on the table and makes his way out of the reception.

 

No one claps. Instead the room fills with whispers as Dean pushes past tables and chair heading for the only exit in the room. He throws open the double doors and makes his way out in a daze.

 

He gets outside to see that the sun has set and he’s thankful for the veil of darkness and the cold air hitting his face.

 

He gasps for air as he kneels down, his knees hit the pavement and he runs both hands through his air.

 

_What have I done?_

 

Dean can feel the bile making it’s way up his throat. He lets out a cough and puts the back of a hand to his mouth. Tries not to gag.

 

He doesn’t hear the door open or the footsteps on the pavement next to him. All he feels are hands around his wrists pulling him up off the ground.

 

Aidan is standing in front of him and Dean can’t bring himself to look Aidan in the eyes.

 

“Please, don’t. Just forget what happened. You don’t have to talk to me anymore…” Dean is looking at the ground and shaking his head back and forth.

 

Aidan is still gripping onto Dean’s wrist. “Did you mean what you said in there?”

 

“I can’t Aid.”

 

Aidan shakes Dean’s wrists this time to get Dean to look at him. “Did you mean what you said?”

 

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.”

 

Aidan is cupping Dean’s face and pressing his lips against Dean’s.

 

Dean can taste Sarah’s lipstick on AIdan’s lips and feel his wedding ring press into his skin.

 

Dean is grabbing onto the front of Aidan’s tux and pulling him closer. Aidan runs a hand through Dean’s hair and gently tugs on it. Dean moans into his mouth as Aidan backs him up against the wall.

 

It’s fast and messy. Dean doesn’t know where one of them ends and the other begins. He just knows he’s kissing a married man on his wedding day.

 

“You have the worst timing.” Aidan pulls away and trails kisses along Dean’s jaw and neck.

 

“I do?”

 

“Yeah, I was hoping you would stop the ceremony.” Dean can feel Aidan smiling against his skin.

 

Dean pushes Aidan away. “This is no time to joke. You just got fucking married!”

 

“Shite.” Aidan says as he looks down at the ring on his finger.

 

“Did you even want to get married?” Dean is starting to get angry.

 

“I did! I think I did at least. I don’t know! It’s complicated! I felt like everyone was pressuring me to do it cause I had been with her for so long.”

 

“That has got to be the worst excuse I’ve ever heard.”

 

“It’s complicated Deano.”

 

“Don’t use that with me.”

 

Aidan bites his bottom lip and Dean decides to just fuck it all and pulls Aidan down to him again.

 

The kiss is softer this time and leaves both of them light headed.

 

“What are you going to do about it?”

 

“I don’t know.” Aidan is shuffling around.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“I mean I do, an annulment. I just, fuck, I feel so guilty making everyone go through this. I should have told you when you were out here. The night I wanted to come to your hotel room. I should have told you then.” Aidan is pacing around now.

 

“You mean the night you showed up outside my door and then tried to pretend you were busy and couldn’t show?”

 

“You saw me?” Aidan’s voice is quiet.

 

“You had your phone volume on.” Dean says it and he can’t help but smile at how ridiculous they both let this whole thing get.

 

“Why are you smiling?”

 

“Because you never make anything easy Turner.”

 

* * *

 

  
**EPILOGUE**

_One Year Later_

 

“We should get married.”

 

Dean choked on his beer.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Married. You know, tie the knot. Whole Irish tradition thing, they’ll wrap a rope around our wrists.”

 

“Aid, same sex marriage isn’t even legal in Ireland.” Dean took another swig of his beer and tried not to smile at the glossed over look in Aidan’s eyes.

 

“Well when it is we should get married.” Aidan leaned over and kissed Dean’s lips. Dean could taste the bitter hops of Guinness on his tongue.

 

“You should stop doing Irish Car Bombs.” Dean said in between kisses.

 

“Say we’ll get married.” Aidan whispered against Dean’s neck.

 

“Aid…”

 

“I’m serious.” Aidan pulled away and looked into Dean’s eyes. “Here take this as a promise.”

 

“Aid, it’s a beer bottle cap.” Dean held the bottle cap in his hand, feeling the cold metal against his skin and looking at the Guinness logo. He felt a tightening in his chest looking at this small thing that reminded him so much of Aidan.

 

“Yeah of course it is, think of it as a token.”

 

“Ok.” It’s out of Dean’s lips before he can have a second thought about it.

 

“Yeah?” Aidan asked with excitement as he looked at Dean for conformation.

 

“Yeah.” Dean said closing the bottle cap into his fist and feeling the sharp ridges make indentations into his skin. He smiled and thought to himself that this is how he wants to remember this.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> WHOA THAT WAS LONGER THAN EXPECTED. The epilogue is it's own ficlet and does have more to it which can be read on my blog [here.](http://killaidanturner.tumblr.com/tagged/I-will-be-doing-all-the-wedding-prompts-JUST-SO-EVERYONE-KNOWS)


End file.
